


Forevermore

by Miss_Kitten



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Thorin and his One have a reunion in Bilbo’s house.





	Forevermore

You lift your head from the map you’re grasping firmly and look around. It’s your first time being in the Shire, which is quite surprising given your occupation, so to say. Yet, you have never been given a mission that required for you to visit this part of Middle Earth and it’s a reason you are now beyond confused.

The alleys look like spirals, all of the houses like holes and you are not quite sure that you can be on time for a meeting. Truth be told, you are most likely already late.

You sigh and fold the map, deciding that you should follow your intuition not those lines drawn by Mithrandir. He was a rather poor painter, although written directions did actually help. You managed to arrive in the Shire after all.

There is supposed to be an invitation rune on the front door of chosen house, marking the place as the one the meeting is held in and so you resume walking about the Shire, carefully observing every round door, hoping to find the rune as soon as possible.

You are starting to feel impatient. The meeting itself is important, yes, but what matters to you more is one particular Dwarf that is said to be there. Thorin Oakenshield, who is possibly at this very moment planning his quest to Erebor and who is the one you promised to wed before your departure two years ago.

If you could, you would never leave him. But your part in protecting Middle Earth is crucial and you cannot refuse just like that. The Valar need you as much as they do their Maia and you are proud to participate in most of the big events in history.

As you round a hill you are face to face with a small fence and few steps that lead straight to a house that must be the one you are looking for. You can hear a loud chattering from there and, much to your delight, the door are marked.

You take a deep breath, adjust your traveling bag and come to the door, knocking loudly to be heard above the raised voices.

There is silence for a while as if whoever is inside cannot decide whether to open the door or not. You hear caution footsteps nearing the front and then, the door creaks open a little, a little creature with curly hair looks at you uncertain.

“How may I help?” he asks, his voice hinted with anxiety and you give him a soft smile to soothe his nerves.

“Good evening, master hobbit. I’m here for a meeting. Apologies for arriving late, the roads are quite confusing,” you explain with apologetic expression and the hobbit visibly relaxes, opening the door wider and stepping aside so that you can step in.

“Are they all here already? Have you discussed the journey? Did I miss a lot?” you instantly start to flood the little one with questions but before he can even open his mouth, a figure comes into view from behind him and your breath gets caught in your throat.

“Gandalf mentioned you might be here, my darling,” Thorin’s deep, honey-like voice calls quietly and your skips a beat. For so long you have not hear it, for so long you have not seen him, and you’ve missed him so much it’s been physically painful.

“How could a miss a chance to see you, beloved?” you reply, your voice breaking as tears fills your eyes and you jump into his already open arms, burying your face in his neck. For a brief moment, all that exists is only you and Thorin, his warm breath against your ear, his large warm hands on your back, comforting and gentle and to you, it’s all you’ve ever needed.

A cheerful chuckle breaks the little bubble that surrounded you and Thorin and when you open your eyes and rest your chin on Thorin’s shoulder to look behind him, a towering form appears at the door.

“Mithrandir! You are a terrible mapmaker!” you call, untangling yourself from Thorin’s embrace and coming to Gandalf to give him a hug.

You bow your head to other guests, flashing wide grins to Kili and Fili, and a grateful one to Dwalin as the prepared a chair for you to sit, next to Thorin’s. You take it and when Thorin, Gandalf and Bilbo resume their spots as well, you reach for Thorin’s hand and lace your fingers with his.

“For those of you who do not know Y/N, I want to officially introduce her. My companions, this is Y/N, my betrothed and one of very rare Guardians of our world. Now, Y/N, you already know my nephews and Balin and Dwalin. Let me introduce the others. Bifur, Bofur Bombur,” Thorin, using his hand, points you to mentioned dwarves; you smile at them and giggle shortly when Bofur takes off his silly hat and waves it as a greeting. “Oin, Gloin, Ori, Nori and Dori. And our hobbit and host, Bilbo Baggins.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all,” you say warmly, looking around the table, met by mostly curious gazes. The hobbit only furrows his brows more, appearing to be utterly confused and overwhelmed with information.

“So, miss Y/N,” Dori starts and you nod your head, encouraging him to continue. “What a Guardian does?”

“I’m protecting Middle Earth, preventing evil entities from destroying it. I keep an eye of the events that may occur or are occurring, trying my best to stave poor outcomes off and save as many as I can.”

“But you’re not old,” Ori points out and you chuckle, seeing his cheeks instantly turn red.

“Ori, you cannot tell people they’re not old like that!” his brother scolds him and you exchange amused glances with Gandalf.

“You’re comparing me to the wizard, aren’t you? It’s fine, many do that. I’m not old simply because I was made in such a form. Mithrandir was sent as an old man, he would’ve been as young-looking as me, if Valar decided so.”

“Ye said ye’re watching over Middle Earth, aye?”

“Yes, Bofur.”

“And ye know of all events possible?”

“To some extent, yes.”

“Do ye know how our quest will end?”

“I am aware of possible outcomes, but there is no certain end, my dear. We can all alter the fate of that journey even now, simply by deciding to not come. There are endless possible endings for that story.”

“You speak just like a wizard, my love,” Thorin remarks with amusement and you shrug, winking at Gandalf. It prompts the Dwarves to cackle merrily, you and Thorin joining them, however before anyone can question you more, Thorin tugs at your hand, motioning for you to stand up.

He excuses you both and leads you outside the house where a small bench is situated. The two of you sit on it and, after making sure there are no praying eyes peaking outside the windows, you eagerly lean towards each other, your lips meeting in a hungry yet slow kiss, full of love and longing.

As you part from each other, you cup his face, tenderly rubbing your nose against his.

“Does your presence here mean you shall come with us?” he asks quietly, his hands stroking your forearms.

“Yes, it does. I do need to watch over you. You promised me you would marry me once the quest was over and I intend to assure it will happen.”

“Anything you want, I’ll grant you, my Queen. We can wed even tonight, should you wish to.”

“Thorin, I know how much it means to you to reclaim Erebor. Focus on that. I’ll focus on keeping you safe throughout the journey.”

“With you by my side, my sweet Y/N, I shall succeed, I know it,” he says with certainty in his voice and you smile fondly at him, gingerly moving your thumbs over his cheeks. Thorin gives you one of rare smiles and your heart swells with the love you feel for him.

Then, you lean in once more, kissing him passionately, putting aside the prospect of journey for a while.

You’re in his arms, you’re with your love and it’s all that matters right now.    


End file.
